Pride
''Pride'' is a chat room on Kongregate, named after one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Pride has changed many times and will probably change again. The regulars of Pride (Pridemates) are a loosely-united lot of the bored and boring. Due to consistently having a lower population count than other rooms, many noobs find themselves there from time to time. A few Pridemates are so bold as to act like they have some semblance of intelligence. Most...well, they know they have no right to act in such a way. Conversation ranges from such topics as sex, politics, how much the Pridemates' respective countries suck, and other trivialities. People without a sense of humor will find Pride even more disgusting than Pridemates themselves do, and have a tendency to flee in horror. Pride is the only chat room on Kongregate to feature Ed Norton's approval. The Rule of Pride There is only one rule set in stone, but it is enforced with ruthless efficiency. *'No RP' There used to be such a thing as RP Fridays but everyone knows that they're just a myth. Did they exist? Perhaps. No one knows for sure. The Pridemates If you think to yourself, "Should I be on this list?" you probably shouldn't. But, feel free to ask someone regardless. [[Oldies who haven't been seen in a while...]] 0600Hours : Not too bright, but he's at least smart enough to know it. Has a Chuck Norris avatar. blu3b3rry : blu3b3rry? Who's blu3b3rry? Her name's Van, obviously. lrn2read. Disasterbation : Ego-driven space-time meat vehicle. Is very British, and hates southerners indiscriminately. GBros : The elder GBros. Wannabe flash game developer. He's only on Kong to chat, and is seeking intellectual stimulation. He rarely, if ever, finds it. GBros_S : The other GBros. Claims he was the original GBros until his account was hijacked. He probably wants to make love to you. KORKAS : Pride's resident Canadian. Is on a neverending search for the official gay chat room, so Pride is close enough. Postalmo : One of the original Pridemates, he has been in Pride longer than you've been alive. A mysterious man, indeed. PsyClone411 : One of the few number-namers accepted in Pride, he is known for his slightly disturbing fetish for Asian women. Saberioninja : Your average 15 year old male. Also a fledgeling game developer. Hopefully it won't completely suck. [[Regulars]] Cali17 : HAI!!!!!!!!^^ Likes exlamation marks, and LOVES '''L and yaoi. darkklown : Friendly when it suits him, and unintentionally funny while... ahem... medicated. Don't confuse him for a juggalo because of his name. dzmttsh : Call him dz. No further information is currently available. Ed_Norton : Claims to be world-renowned actor Ed Norton, and has a penchant for expressing his approval or disapproval of things. gamer177 A cuban with a persian sword, he's "deadly", and always up till the hours of dawn. One of the oldest people in Pride until some idiots came and forced him and some other orginals to find new shelter. He's back ;). HellsSerenade Comes and goes as he pleases.Get in a fight with him and you're probably going to lose. HundredAndFour : Has a litany of music playlists. Rarely chats except to insult the intellectually devoid. IzzyTyler44 : She is one of the oldest Pridemates in Pride, she was the one who lasted through all the dumb crap. Likes to give nicknames.... well if she thinks you're cool. : : Mykylo She's Tenacious D’s and I’m In The Band’s #1 fan! She can out quote anyone when it comes to their movies, shows, and songs. Seriously, if you get her started she doesn't stop. You’ve been warned. She's awesome. naptiem He lieks to take naps. He also tells amazing blow-your-head-off stories of magic and wonder! rachela She pissed on the doormat of the caramel carousel and now the evil banana bots are after her. TheRubberDrapes : Oranges. XxXKrYsc0XxX : She's cool. She doesn't get on Kong much anymore. So if you see her that is a rare event. : Oldies that have returned recently GBros_S : The other GBros. Claims he was the original GBros until his account was hijacked. He probably wants to make love to you. : : Postalmo : :: One of the original Pridemates, he has been in Pride longer than you've been alive. A mysterious man, indeed. And Disasterbation was spotted recently... The Pride Election '''Pride Elections, 9/12/10 On September Twelfth, in the grand year Two Thousand Ten, an election for the President of Pride was held. After much debauchery, the victor was declared by the holy trebach, to be Mattmeister. Mattmeister promptly installed this veritable holy legion of people into his cabinet. President: mattmeister ' '''Vice President: rachela ' 'Supreme Court Chief Justice: trebach ' 'Treasurer: Mykylo ' And so Pride would prosper forevermore under his wizened leadership. The New Parliament of Pride So forevermore turned out to be quite short, and Mattmeister handed his job as president over to rachela on the 2nd of October 2010. He resigned with a "Try not to get entangled in foreign diplomacy". His advice will be heeded. The new parliament is: 'President: rachela ' 'Vice President: topsup ' 'Supreme Court Chief Justice: trebach ' Edited. Mattmeister is president for life. (not really, but we let him think that so he doesn't nag for our lollipops again) The Legend of Pride (a bunch of shit, really. All lies. Fiction, so you can pretend that Pride was once a nice place :) ) Once upon a time, Pride was filled with joy and love. These were also known as Pridemates. Soon some Noobs came. On October 1st Noobs were swarming in Pride. The Pride mates soon hatched a plan to attack the Noobs. October 13th 2007, an epic battle broke out. Hundreds of Noobs died that day. Now Pride lives in peace after General Pride signed a treaty with the Noobs. Only some Noobs have not agreed with the treaty. Those Noobs are called “Trolls” and this is The Legend Of Pride. By Mykylo '' Body parts of Pride '''Heart: rachela ' 'Soul: solprovider ' 'Brain: trebach ' 'Right Arm: Mykylo ' 'Muscles: TheIceHunter ' 'Eyes: Postalmo ' 'Lips: LilMisHottie ' 'Hair: TWEWYR ' '''Ears: bacman136 Eyelashes: Sorynis Head: frankiesmum ' '''Liver: TheRubberDrapes ' 'Old liver (Pride had a transplant): HappyAlcoholic ' 'Backbone: topsup ' 'Jugular Vein: ValentyneSmith ' 'Epidermis: Felixoo7 ' 'Iron Lung: mattmeister ' 'Femur: MoonPawTheWolf ' 'Left arm: Killer_of_doom ' 'Blood cells: pwnerofpwners ' 'Humerus: laxman09 ' 'Pinky toe: darklotus21227 ' '''Toenails: goldensun189 Left big toe: codemon94 Spleen: Adrokila Tummy: Cali17 Metatarsals: gummywormz Right middle finger: adiodude55 Left ring finger: littlehorsepony Left middle finger: masterhunter2 Left index fingernail: MC2004 Note: this section is unfinished due to rachela's crappy memory and the fact that the body is still being put together. Please do not complain. It's not her fault she fell down those stairs as a child, but on the bright side, she can now smell sound. 'Also note: if you are looking at this page, you are either a noob, a wild mushroom, a Pridemate, someone who has convinced themselves that they are a Pridemate (you poor souls), or possibly a caterpillar. If you are a Pride reg, you should know that rachela's computer has been rather dead for the past couple of months - a very sad time for all of us. So Noobs, Mushrooms, Pridemates, Confused, Caterpillars - DON'T KEEP NAGGING RACHELA TO BE A BODY PART. She has paused the building of the body until her computer is fixed. ' Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms without room owners Category:Seven deadly sins rooms